The Hyrulean Mare
by Twilight Stallion
Summary: Epona is content with her life in Ordon. But when disaster strikes, she finds herself lost in the cursed land of Hyrule. All she knows is a burning desire to find her master and be safe once again. A firstperson tale from the eyes of a certain horse. [TP]
1. Prologue

**A/N: I swear, this idea just came to me today on a whim. I had briefly considered writing a sequel to _Wolfsbane_, but I had no sensational ideas for it, so I discarded it. But this is something I knew I could write, being an enthusiastic horseperson. While I was playing Twilight Princess, i had always wondered where Epona was during that part in the beginning, from where the Bulbins first raided Ordon Village to where Epona appears again in Kakariko Village. Similar to _Wolfsbane,_ this won't be a particularly long story, but I do hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The life I led as a ranch horse was one I grew to love and cherish in my later years. I lived in a wonderfully spacious pasture that seemed to stretch on for miles, and rolled with gentle hills. The grass was deep and lush in parts of it, though the majority was flat and sparse from the fierce pounding it received from the little cloven hooves of Ordon's goats. The delightful creatures were my friends, since I was the only horse living in the village at the time. Though from this sheltered type of existence I learned nothing of my own kind, I never was lonely. Along with the Ordon goats, the village people provided me with constant companionship. I enjoyed it when the children would pet and stroke me, and when they brought me nice things to eat.

My most precious friend was my master, Link. It was he who would approach me in the pasture every single day with a fresh bale of hay in his arms, whistling a friendly melody. While I ate, he would rest in the grass with his head tilted upward, still humming the tune. That single, repeated melody became a song that I could recognize from a mile away. I loved it and never tired of listening to it. Link would smile and laugh when I would come trotting toward him whenever I heard that song. Eventually, he learned how to whistle that song through a plant called a _horse reed,_ for the shape of it was like that of a horseshoe.

He and I thrived on routine. We began every morning together in the big pasture, and we spent long minutes cantering up and over the mild terrain. Having ridden me for most of my life, Link had trained me well. A squeeze from his legs was all I needed to trot, lope, or gallop as he wished. In my early days of training, Link held the reins snugly and used an extra notch to guide me in the right direction. But soon after, I grew to be a trustworthy and reliable mount, and Link decided to neck rein from then on. The loosened rein was a joy to my soft mouth, and I was eager to begin work every day after that.

The hour of dusk was the busiest time for my master and me. The goats needed to rest in the barn every night, and since many of them were stubbornly resistant, it was our job to herd them safely inside each night. The goats clustered tightly together and protested loudly when they saw me walking with Link astride my back. At his signal, I would canter in a wide circle surrounding the herd and send them down the pasture in a flurry of flying hooves. A fair few went quietly through the barn's open doors with little argument, though many made the task difficult. Sometimes, they even turned against their herding instincts and separated, kicking up their heels and blowing air through their nostrils. It was at this stage when Link would release the pressure on the reins and sit deeply in the saddle; it was time for me to take over.

By my own volition, I would turn to the direction of a rogue goat and quicken my stride. The goat would see me coming from the corner of his eye and scamper away, bleating. I would come to gallop alongside of him and cut him off abruptly. As he would kick out again and turn around, I would slide to a stop and turn on my heels, and gallop after him, squealing.

It was simply a matter of cutting off the goat's means of escape. Since being a horse and sharing similar instincts as he, I could anticipate his movements easily. As the sun would set lazily over the hilltops, the goats had all been herded into the barn and were beginning to settle for the night. With a firm _whoa,_ Link coaxed me to a stop, and praised me with a pat to my sweaty withers.

"Easy, mare. Good work, Epona," he would say, pleased with my efforts. His words, spoken in the human language and foreign to me, still conveyed his satisfaction and his pride in me. Having a leader as kind and fair as he was the greatest reward I received for all of my hard work. As any great leader would, he always made me feel happy, safe, and well loved.

I would never forget that, especially on that day when Ordon, and my life, was changed forever.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, this was meant to be a short prologue. Next chapter and beyond will be normal length. Please remember to review; those really help. Enjoy your day,**

**Twilight Stallion**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not very impressed with this one, but I hope it's okay. I had to compensate for some of the dialogue, since I couldn't remember every word. I also had to either add, switch around, or take out a few sentences so that it would fit with the story format.**

**Note: Even though the human dialogue is described in the story, our main character actually understands none of it. She isn't a talking animal, nor is she a magical creature. She's a horse, and I'm doing my best to describe the scenes from her point of view. The dialogue is written purely for the readers. That is all.**

* * *

I remember well how the day began. My daily routine was upset with numerous, unexplained changes. Link had not taken me for our usual morning ride; when he arrived with my breakfast, he merely set the bale of hay in front of me, patted me good naturedly, and left without a word. I was perplexed, but distracted by my appetite, I nosed through the roughage without complaint.

Since I had been deprived of my usual exercise that morning, I was especially excited when Link finally came back around midday to saddle me. I found it hard to stand still as he tightened the cinch. I danced in place as if I were a yearling again, nickering with the impatience of one expecting food. I nearly bounded away when Link swung into the saddle, without giving him time to mount up properly, although I stopped in time to receive a firm reprimand.

"Whoa, there," he scolded. "Stand still for a moment, will you? I've nearly been unseated." I did not dance around any more, but obediently stood still, ashamed of myself.

The next surprise on my agenda occurred in the pasture also. The herding of the goats into the barn took place in the early afternoon instead of the evenings as usual. All the while, I perceived a change in my master's behavior as well. Though his voice was calm as always, I could sense a feeling of anxiety pervading from him. I could feel it through his hands, and through his seat as well. My senses told me he anticipated something in the near future; the more I considered it, the more I realized that he was nearly as restless as I was.

During the ride, a mild wave of heat afflicted my leg. I recalled pulling a muscle the day before; for reasons I knew not, Link had taken me through the woods in a rather frenzied race across blockades and fences. At some point, I thought, I must have stretched my leg joints farther than I should have. Now, while we rounded up the goats, the inflammation was causing tiny flares of pain to shoot up my leg. However, I was determined not to give up my work so readily, and so continued the task as if nothing was wrong.

We came down to a walk, observing as the last goat scurried into the barn, and as the other rancher, Fado, swung the barn doors closed.

"Hoo, nice ride, Link," said Fado, brushing his dirt caked hands together with satisfaction. "I guess that'll be the last round-up we'll be havin' for a while, huh?"

"I suppose so," Link replied. My ears craned backward to listen to him speak. He sounded differently than usual. Distant, retrospective. It was slightly unnerving.

Fado shuffled his feet and glanced toward the gate to our right. "So I guess you'll be leavin' soon."

"I'm going right now," said Link. "Wish me luck!" He gathered up the reins, and I immediately responded, backing up two steps.

Link guided me out of the pasture and toward the village of Ordon. The pass surrounding us disappeared and revealed the first large house to the right. I stopped, ears pricked forward, when I spotted two humans heading toward us. One was a large, burly man garbed in the traditional Ordonian garments, who was called "Mayor" by the residents, my master included.

The other was a girl called Ilia. I was quite familiar with her, and considered her a friend almost as dear as my master. She had often taken me for walks through the woods during times of Link's absence, delighting me with her quiet, singsong voice and her gentle ways. Sometimes, it seemed as if I were her horse instead of Link's; she took it upon herself to pamper me with a warm bath, or a lovely bucket of oats.

Ilia arrived at my head. She stroked me along the neck and she flashed a smile at Link. "So today's the day," she said. "Are you excited?"

"More than you can imagine," said Link. I tossed my head and snorted; my master's anxiety was starting to get to me. With a soft pat, I quieted, though my feet could not help but shuffle with impatience.

As the Mayor approached us, Link lifted his feet from the stirrups and dismounted, and he joined the Mayor's side. The two began talking in hushed tones that were too secretive to comprehend.

Ilia ignored the men and turned to me, a smile curling the ends of her lips. "I have to tell you," she said. "Link has been assigned to deliver the gift to the Royal Family today. I worry for both of you, since the road to Castle Town may be unpredictable." She too sounded tense, and I still could not understand why the day had transpired so strangely. Though without comprehension, I listened quietly. "The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse," the girl continued. "So please; bear Link safely along it."

I could also hear a brief sampling of Link's conversation with the Mayor. "…important, so it would be uncouth for the Ordon representative to arrive late to such an occasion, you hear me, lad?"

"I understand," Link told him. "Still, I can't help but feel that someone else should have been chosen to do this."

"Nay, lad, you'll be fine," the Mayor assured him with confidence.

They began to walk forward. Ilia followed suit, and gave me a soft tug on my bridle asking me to do the same. As I took a step, however, the dull pains in my leg gave a throb and I balked, stumbling. Before I could blink, Ilia kneeled down by my affected leg and examined it closely.

"What's this?" she muttered. She may have been talking either to herself or to the two men. "What happened? She's injured."

Link came to my side and held my reins in the palm of his hand. "Is she?" he asked. "I was just riding her and she seemed fine."

"You weren't riding her over _fences,_ were you?" Ilia's voice sounded dangerous.

The expression on Link's face was nearly comical. He winced when Ilia asked the question, and he appeared to shrink before her. "I…" he stammered. "Well, not _today,_ but-"

"Link!" Ilia rose and her voice did as well. Despite my leg, I skittered away from her. "I knew you were pushing her too hard! I did warn you!"

The Mayor looked between the girl and Link, and tried to arbitrate. "Now Ilia, there's no need to be so hot with him…"

"FATHER!!" With Ilia's frustrated cry, I threw my head up, startled. The girl turned to me again and calmed me down. "There, there, it's all right. I didn't mean to scare you." She threw a haughty look at both Link and the Mayor. "You both should be ashamed," she said. "Father, you're the mayor. It's time you started acting like one!"

Throughout the episode, Link had stared at the both of them with disbelief, his mouth hanging slightly open, as if he had wanted to say something but had rightly decided against it.

Ilia switched her full attention to me. "Poor girl," she cooed. "I'll take you to the forest spring. How does that sound? You'll feel better in no time." She took hold of my reins and walked me carefully to avoid worsening my injury. I went with cautious steps, wondering about the abrupt change of hands. By the way things were happening that day, I expected my master to be with me, but instead here was the girl! Everything was happening out of place, I believed.

Soon, I would know why.

Oblivious to the event that would take place in the near future, I calmly followed Ilia into the forest. There was a lovely little spring tucked away in a corner of the woods where I often grazed. The water flowing from it was pure and sweet to drink, and it was here where Ilia would bathe me until my rusty-colored coat sparkled.

As my feet were submerged in the water, I could feel the inflamed muscles beginning to cool, loosen up. The pain faded. I sighed, feeling content, and I pawed the water, sending a spray in Ilia's direction.

Instead of becoming angry, she giggled. "You are feeling better, aren't you?" she said. "Sometimes you just need a _girl_ for certain things, huh?"

I was having a grand old time in the water, and with a bit of impudence, I splashed some more. I would have kneeled down onto my belly and rolled in the spring, but since the saddle was still on my back, I decided against it. Either way, I was still dripping with water.

"I think you'll be okay," said Ilia as she checked on my leg once again. "I swear, though; Link can be so reckless at times…I'm disappointed that he would pull a stunt like this. I don't care if you're his horse, Epona. If he won't be careful for once, he doesn't deserve to have you back."

My head turned toward the open gate to the spring. Another familiar human, a young boy named Colin, meekly came toward us, twiddling his hands. "Hey, Ilia."

"Oh, hello Colin," Ilia said pleasantly.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you something about Link," said Colin, looking shy.

"Wait, that reminds me." Leaving my side for a moment, the girl crossed the spring. In two swift moves she closed the gate to the stream, and then wrapped the chain around the meeting ends to secure it. She turned back to Colin. "You were saying?"

"Right, uh…listen, Link's on his way here."

Ilia crossed her arms, huffing. "So?"

Colin gulped. "So, he wanted you to know the whole story. How Epona got hurt yesterday."

Just then, I could see my master peering through the closed gate. With an apologetic grin, he said, "Ilia, can we talk? Please?"

"Get lost, Link," Ilia muttered. "If you're going to take risks, make sure _you_ get hurt, not your horse."

"Come on, Ilia. Let me inside."

"Forget it."

With a sigh, Link walked away and disappeared. I whinnied after him.

After finding a little more courage, Colin spoke up. "Ilia, I think you should listen to what he has to say. I was there, too. I could tell you."

"Oh? And what could there be to explain?" She half listened while she splashed some more water over my already dripping coat.

"Well, you see; Talo went missing in the woods yesterday, did you hear? And Link went and brought him back. He had to ride Epona though, because all of the barriers were put up." Colin shuddered a little. "If he hadn't taken Epona, who knows what could've happened?"

Ilia said nothing in response for a few long moments. The silence was too much for me, and I stomped my foot and snorted. At last, the girl said, "Really? I hadn't heard the story of Talo's capture…"

Out of nowhere, Link was standing a distance across the spring. I nickered to him. He walked tentatively toward us, though he kept one eye on Ilia as if he feared she would attack him. Fortunately, no attack occurred; Ilia merely focused her attention on me.

"How on earth did you get in here?" she asked.

Link vaguely gestured behind him. "The little hollow Colin showed me. It's too small, though; I thought I was stuck for a moment or two."

Ilia nodded. The scornful expression on her face began to die away, and her voice was kinder. "You don't have to worry about your horse, Link," she said. "It looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together."

"Well that's good news." Link daringly reached up and patted my shoulder. "And Ilia, I wasn't trying to be reckless or anything. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ilia relented. "Just, promise me something, Link."

"Anything."

"When you leave, don't…try anything out of your league, okay? Just come back safely." Ilia now cast him a hardened, serious gaze.

Link reassured her with a smile. "I promise."

A strange smell was in the air; it was similar to smoke. I could feel the earth trembling beneath my hooves as something large was approaching. I could hear them before I saw them. The ripping of tree roots, the pounding of large feet, and foreign, shrieking calls wreaked havoc on my ears.

Then they appeared; bursting through the locked gate of the spring was the largest boar I thought I ever laid eyes on. Unfamiliar creatures sat astride their backs, armed with deadly looking clubs. The creatures were goblin-like; they had sickly green skin and glowing yellow eyes.

I reared, terrified. Link and the others had tried to seek shelter, but I could find no safe place within that spring. Instead I dashed back and forth, struggling through the water, and squealed with fright when the boar came too close. In my frenzy, I thought I caught a fleeting glance at Link spread-eagled in the spring, eyes closed. I knew not what happened to Ilia or Colin at the time; my mind was filled with nothing but panic. An open place appeared by the broken down gate; a way to escape. I leapt outside and headed toward Ordon at a full gallop.

Then without warning, I spotted another boar blocking the way to the village. Its riders were armed with bows and arrows, some wreathed in flame. As their beady little eyes shifted in my direction, I slid back on my heels to a stop. I wheeled around and galloped the other way. My only safe haven had been cut off from me, and now I had no choice but to run someplace else.

I reached the bridge, the long one that stretched precariously over the gorge. This bridge always used to make me nervous while crossing, and I would walk very slowly along it whenever possible. This time, I did not slow; I pounded across each plank without giving it another thought. Run now, ask questions later.

I fled into Faron Woods, the only place available to go. With every stride I took, the sky above began to fade into an early dusk; the air became thicker, the environment slowly changed. I took little notice of these changes, but I ran, without stopping, in a race that I believed to be for survival.

I did not stop running for a long time.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: If anyone believes the descriptions in this story to be a little vague, that's actually the idea. This story is supposed to be like a memory, and not every speck of detail will be accounted for. However, vivid conversations or events will be described vividly as they should be. Have a nice day.**

* * *

Extreme fatigue would have slowed the pace of any rational horse, but even after several hours of running I barely noticed how tired I was. Long after the boar riders were out of my sight and hearing, I was still in danger. The Faron Woods had been dramatically changed; during what I perceived to be daylight hours, the skies was a dazzling shade of orange, and were free of clouds and stars. Black particles zoomed all around me, seemingly from no visible source. I could not even catch a whiff of smell anywhere. My hoof beats created a hollow echo, as if I ran on hard stone instead of soil.

Worst of all, I blazed past strange creatures I never laid eyes on before. I spotted one wading in the forest spring; a large spider-like monster with reflective black skin flecked with magenta. It sprouted long appendages from the sides of its head, and its face was hidden behind a massive ebony mask. When the creature extended its lithe fingers at me, I kicked up a cloud of dust in my panic. When I passed several more of these creatures in the woods, I knew I could not stop anytime soon. I needed to find my way out of the forest entirely.

My instincts led me past the only standing house in Faron Woods. It belonged to Coro, a man from whom Link often bought lantern oil. He was absent from his normal seating place out front. I cantered past the house. My tiring legs carried me through the remaining forest, without rest, until the trees became sparse and gave way to Hyrule Field.

Here, strangely enough, the eerie atmosphere from Faron Woods abruptly ended. I rejoiced when blue skies and green grass stretched before me. I had never visited the open plain, and despite the liberated feeling it filled me with, my fear overcame my wits.

Now I dared to slow to a trot. To my relief, I could no longer sense the strange creatures or the boar riders. However, I smelled other presences in Hyrule Field. At the time, of course, they were all unfamiliar to me, but with the knowledge I gained later on, I can name them off now; blue-skinned Bokoblins waving wooden clubs, scuttling Bomskits (they resemble enlarged fleas) dropping explosive little shells in their wake, and above my head, giant Kargaroks on the wing. I knew this place was no safer than where I was before, so I kept a steady pace whilst keeping an open eye out for danger.

I turned west, following the road before me and passing a small body of water. Once or twice I attracted the attention of a flying Kargarok, though to my good fortune, they were distracted with their own pastimes. I find it astounding now as I look back; I must have been trotting for the entire day, until nightfall, at least. By then, I had crossed the plain and an enormous stone bridge, which, I learned later on, was known as the Great Bridge of Hylia. The name mattered little to me. All it told me was how far from home I was.

At last I took rest in a grouping of large boulders. I had just cleared the bridge, and I was on the verge of entering a forked path. The night was not dark enough; miles ahead, I could see a solid golden wall enclosing what lay beyond. From what I could smell, it was infested with the same loathsome creatures I encountered in Faron Woods. I shuddered.

The saddle that had never been removed from my back had rubbed my skin raw, and no matter how many times I brushed against the side of a rock, it would not budge. My legs were aching; a throbbing pulse in the core of my hooves made me miserable and sore. The sheer exhaustion was settling in, causing my body to quiver. My coat was dark and lathered with sweat, my mane plastered uncomfortably against my neck. However alert for danger I was, I could no longer hold my head up. I let it hang low with my nose to the ground, and that is when I realized how hungry I was. My mouth closed around some grass and I ate frantically, greedily chomping at every patch I could find.

Once the meager grass had somewhat quieted my hunger, I began to ponder everything I had witnessed that day. The monsters were becoming an awful memory, but my master was fresh on my mind. Where was he? Why couldn't he make the danger go away, like he had always done? Would I ever see him again?

The night was a terribly lonely one. I could faintly hear water waves down below, and the distant calls of night birds. The crickets were mute, as if they all had mysteriously passed into another world without warning, without care. The ominous golden wall made a _shhhh_ing noise. Other than that, I felt utterly alone.

Unable to bear it anymore, I left the safety of the rocks and started back toward the great stone bridge. I had to go home. I had to brave the dangers. Most importantly, I had to find Link.

I thought it was safe when I walked beneath the massive tree trunk past the bridge. (I, for one, cannot imagine how it got there.) But when I was out in the open, I could see bright orange flickers of flame in the gorge ahead of me. They were flaming arrows, same as before, and wielded by those awful goblin creatures. Before I could double back, they saw me and released a shower of arrows.

Luckily, they missed; I found myself merely inches out of their range. I spun and galloped away, ignoring the sting of the saddle. The wretched thing bounced clumsily against my back and worsened my already burning itch. I was confident that I had lost them, however; I dared to look back and I realized that they were giving chase. Now mounted on their giant boars, the creatures jeered and hollered at me in their shrieking talk.

I counted four boars chasing after me. Their cloven hoof beats crashed behind me like thunder, their bellows rumbled in their throats. Two closed in on my flanks; I squealed with rage and threw my hind foot in a well-aimed kick. One boar recoiled and brayed as my kick was landed in its jaw.

Then the other two gained speed. They surrounded me on both sides, ramming into my sides with great force. I was already stumbling with exhaustion, and the impacts sent me tumbling to the ground in a heap.

I was extremely lucky that I had not been trampled. Amazingly, the boar trailing behind me sailed through the air above my head in a perfectly executed leap. My legs were tangled together and I could not get up; after several moments of struggling, I collapsed my head, too tired to move again.

My breath came in deep, rapid puffs. The saddle had not been loosened even after all the jostling it received. Now I could see the four boars pacing around me in a circle. I was so drained of energy; I merely stayed where I had fallen, with no urge to rise. The creatures began speaking to one another in their strange cries. If I listened strongly enough, I could discern their limited speech.

"My Bullbo hurt," muttered one of them; he was riding the boar that I had kicked. The beast hung its head low, panting, blood spotting on its loosely hanging jaw. The creature dismounted, and in a swift movement took his spiked club and cracked it against the beast's skull. The boar gave a bellow of pain and fell.

"No use for cripple," the creature said. "I ride yours." With that, he climbed up behind one of his comrades on another boar.

"What we do with it?" asked a second creature, motioning toward me with a gnarled hand.

The other three gave suggestions. The third proposed, "We eat it. Haven't had meat for long time."

"No, we don't eat it," protested the first creature sitting behind him. "It look like overgrown deer. Fast, it is. It outrun Bullbos if not tired. Would make good steed."

The fourth creature spoke up. "We take it to King Bulbin. He decide."

After an endless conversation, the creatures seemed to make a decision. While I was lying there, unable to overcome my weakness, they jumped down and fashioned me with ropes constricting my head. They wound behind my ears, around my throat, around my nose and through my mouth. Then they hoisted me up into a standing position. I was surprised by their combined strength; though I was dead weight to them, the four shoved on my feet with pretended effort. Once they tied the ends of my ropes to their Bullbos, I realized what they were doing. I burst from my moment of helplessness and resisted, throwing up my head and neighing with anger.

My exertions were useless against the brute strength of the creatures and their Bullbos. They dragged me along as if I were merely a plow through the dirt. Most of my vigor had already been spent, and before long I was completely at their mercy.

* * *

I hardly remember how long the journey was, although my best guess would be a day and a half. My captors, I learned, were called Bulbins. They were the same species of monster that had rampaged through Ordon, but I knew not whether these were the same individuals or different ones. For the whole journey, I was forced to march in between three boars (they left the crippled one to die) with the ropes tightly fastened around my head. I was never permitted to stop, nor could I eat or drink water. They did, thankfully, unfasten the saddle from my back, since the Bulbins were not built lightly enough to ever use it. For the remainder of the trek, I had to tolerate a large, saddle-shaped swelling on my back and around my girth.

We traveled through the pass beyond the Great Bridge of Hylia, entering a long road that cut through the foothills. There was a certain area that was patrolled by strange, reptilian beings known as Lizalfos. They were green-scaled and vicious monsters; they did not disturb us as we passed, although many leered at me hungrily. I was skittish and trembling until we had left that place far behind.

After crossing another plain, we entered another set of foothills. These ones were rockier, and the terrain was rougher and steeper than I was accustomed to. No matter how many times I stumbled, my captors yanked me back up again. I did not know it, but we were slowly entering the Province of Eldin.

I was taken to a place known by many as the Hidden Village. It was well named, for anyone would be lost for days trying to find it. The place was compact and tucked into mountains on all sides. The village was made up of ramshackle houses, boarded-up shops and general stores. No humans occupied the decrepit buildings, but they were taken over by Bulbins, numbering to possibly thirty inhabitants.

I was tied up at the very end of the little village, to a post next to the Bullbos I traveled with. While they all piggishly feasted on slop brought to them by their masters, I was given no food. There was a trough of water within reach, so I plunged my nose in and drank deeply from it.

The village was bustling with the Bulbins' never-ending activities. It seemed to be a congregation ground of some kind; the majority of the time was spent speaking publicly and to one another in their shill speech. They talked, planned, plotted. I did not know why I was brought here. For the first few hours, I merely stood among the Bullbos, tied up and completely ignored.

At last, two of my captors approached me, along with the aforementioned King Bulbin. He was easily three times the size of every other Bulbin, though he retained the same olive-green skin and piggy yellow eyes. He was appropriately mounted on the largest Bullbo in the village, which resembled the others save for his bluish tinged hide.

King Bulbin, I noticed, spoke more eloquently than his vassals. "What is this monstrosity?" he demanded, pointing a large, beefy finger at me. I spooked, tugging on my rope.

"It fast thing we catch," answered one Bulbin. "It make good addition as steed, no?"

"Hmm," King Bulbin studied me more closely, indecision flickering across his countenance. "This thing is called a horse, unless I am mistaken. An animal ridden by humans. It looks rather puny…then again, it is hardy to have survived the trek here." He snapped his pudgy fingers. "Bring food for this creature. Then leave it be." He departed, and his two subjects rushed to find some food.

_Food._ That was one word of human speech I recognized. My stomach was empty and growling for nourishment. I took a sideways glance at the slop that the boars were eating, and I silently prayed that they would bring me something else. Hay, grass, anything.

One Bulbin returned and lazily dumped a pile of something in front of me, then returned to his comrades. The stuff was pale yellow in color, and as I sniffed it, I understood what it was: grain. I wolfed the feed down quickly, paying little attention to the taste of dust in my mouth. I probably ate too fast; after polishing off half the pile of food, my abdomen felt bloated and balloon-like. Despite my bellyache, I managed to nibble at the remaining grain over the next few hours.

Fortunately, none of the Bulbins interacted with me that day. When they weren't into discussions, lots of them were spread around doing various tasks such as watering the Bullbos, forging weapons, and even repairing a few of the broken-down buildings. They all appeared to be preparing for a mass movement someplace. Being tied to a post, there was absolutely nothing for me to do except graze on the food and watch the activity.

* * *

That night was lonely and miserable. The soreness in my feet and the rest of my body was finally settling in. The swelling on my saddle area was painfully itchy, and since my head was restricted I could not even bend around to scratch it. Along with my stiff muscles, the grunts and bellows from the Bullbos surrounding me kept me awake. They smelled terrible, too.

I wanted to lie down, but the rope was too short to do it comfortably. I ended up lowering myself down with my head resting against the post, my knees curled beneath me. Out of boredom I blew dust away by exhaling deeply.

Though still in my mind, fear had become dulled. Now I felt more homesick than ever; I missed the pasture at the ranch. I longed to see the village children again, longed for their love and their kindness. More than anyone, I longed to see Link.

I still did not know what had happened to my master, and I was convinced that I never would. There was not a sign of his existence anywhere. Not his smell, his presence, nothing. Did he just disappear? I wondered if he would come and take me away from this Bulbin-infested place.

My hopes were not high.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers. I sincerely apologize for the long delay. I haven't had the heart to write for the last week or so, since my beloved pet dog passed away last Saturday. But I've started to feel better, and I decided to get this out as soon as possible.**

**I'm...not real happy about this one, mainly because I wanted to get this out sooner rather than later. Sorry if it appears rushed, or brief, but I blame it entirely on loss of enthusiasm. Don't worry; I haven't lost interest in the story; I've just been listless lately and I have finally crawled out of my post-loss slump.**

**Even so, I hope you enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_The fields of Ordon were alive; the grasses shimmered gold from the rising sun, and colorful wildflowers cropped up in bunches as far as the eye could see. I bounded through the forest of grasses with not a care in the world. My nostrils were filled with the pungent smell of honey, and with every rapid breath I took I inhaled the wonderful aroma into my lungs. I was younger than I was in reality, a yearling perhaps, and I pranced and played like one._

_A song danced across my ears, a whistling melody of three distinctive notes. I tossed my mane, whinnying. _What a nice song,_ I thought. _What a lovely sound. _Cantering with large strides, I followed the music, determined to find its source._

_There he was, sitting atop a rolling hill, holding the leathery tip of a horse reed to his lips. The song abruptly ended as he brought it away from himself. Confused, I nickered to him. He smiled._

"_You like it?" he asked. He held the reed to his lips again and whistled. The wonderful little song was there again, almost like magic. Excited, I reared, pawing the air with my hooves, and then I touched ground._

_Until suddenly, the world darkened before my eyes and I heard nothing more…_

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes, feeling slightly disorientated. The scene before my eyes was blurry and distorted, which did not help my dizziness. I yawned widely, stretching my mouth open wide, before shaking my mane to regain my dignity.

Then I felt startled. It was late morning, which meant that I had been sleeping on the ground for an entire night. I stood up so quickly that I nearly tumbled over again. It was not natural for me to sleep for any longer than a few hours, especially not while lying down. So what had caused me to be so careless?

My neck was sore and itchy; I noticed the ropes that held steadfast around my head, and I was reminded of my ordeals. My back was marred with an awful bare spot, which was tinged with a hot pink and stinging unbearably. With an intensity that challenged the day before, my muscles throbbed mercilessly.

While brooding over my pain, I glanced around the Hidden Village. It was already becoming hot, and a floating water mirage danced across the soil. The Bulblins were strangely quiet; all of them had taken shelter inside the decrepit buildings, leaving the main road completely abandoned. Even the gigantic King Bulblin was nowhere to be seen. I assumed that he must have left the village for some time. I was happy for the silence; it was comforting in comparison to the chaos I experienced the day before.

Then there was a commotion, coming from the very far end of the village. I listened intently, and I could hear the Bulblins shriek-talking to one another. I could see a cluster of them approaching, perhaps four; I could not tell. But they weren't alone.

The four creatures ushered somebody else in between, not giving any sign that they heard her struggling. It was a young girl, bruised and badly beaten. She would have been fair if not for the dirt and grime that stained her skin. Even her fawn-colored hair was dirty and matted. She fiercely wrenched her arms away from her captors, but she could not escape. She even threw herself to the ground to rid herself of the creatures, but she was lifted back up and roughly urged forward.

They walked slowly past, paying absolutely no attention to me. My ears pinned against my head, I bared my teeth at them as they walked by. Just then, the girl lifted her head and looked at me, the whites of her eyes standing out against her dirtied skin. She let out a tiny whimper, whether out of fear or surprise, I did not know, but she was taken away before I got a good look at her.

The girl was brought inside of the house that stood behind me. After I heard quite a few restless voices and some angry words, the four Bulblins exited without the girl. I pulled against my ropes, squealing at them angrily. One merely sneered in my direction before trotting away. The others ignored me completely.

I was curious about the girl that was captive inside the house; every once in a while, I craned my head around to stare at the door, hoping she would emerge. I did not see her again for a long time.

Until, sometime around noon, when all of the Bulblins were hiding in the buildings, the door finally wiggled free and the girl stepped outside. She shook slightly, looking as if the next breeze would carry her away. For a moment, she merely stood next to the door, peering around the corner of the house.

I nickered hopefully to her. The girl paused and looked my way, scrutinizing me with the most serious expression on her face, before she ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck.

Bewildered, I balked a step, but I let her hug me. Somehow, she felt familiar, just by the way she seemed to know me. When she let me go and stepped away, there were tears shining in her eyes.

"Epona," she murmured. "It really is you."

When she spoke my name aloud, I then knew exactly who this was.

Ilia reached up with her hand and patted me on the neck. "You know me, too, huh girl? Gods, I hardly recognized you at first; what did they do to you? Same thing they did to me, I guess."

She embraced me again, saying, "Oh, I don't know why all these terrible things have happened, girl, but I'm just glad to see you're okay."

I stood still and listened to her speak; I had not heard so much as a kind word since my flight from Ordon, and hearing Ilia talk to me now was better than all the oats in the world. I had not recognized Ilia at first; she certainly a changed girl from the one I remembered from home. Every movement she made was delicate, jerky, and empty of confidence. Even her voice was softer, more timid. I could tell that she had experienced quite a bit since I last saw her.

However, despite her nervous demeanor, she seemed very happy to see me, and I was glad.

* * *

Ilia's imprisoned state forced her to be discreet. For most hours of the day, she remained inside the house, completely silent. These were the minutes I hated most; I was lonely, standing outside all by myself, and on several occasions I whinnied for the girl. Unfortunately, my outbursts attracted only the attention of the Bulblins, who, in annoyance, chucked rocks at me to keep me quiet.

It was only for scanty periods of the day when Ilia stepped outside of the house and visited me. I was especially pleased to find that she often brought me a carrot she got in the house. I was reminded that I had not eaten since the grain from the day before.

As I munched happily on a carrot, Ilia spoke. "I just don't know what to do," she brooded. "I'm frightened, girl. All I hear are these monsters from outside, and I still have nightmares about that day in Ordon. I can't help but feel that we may never see our village again."

She sounded morose. I nosed her hand, asking for more carrots. Ilia did not quite laugh; her features had hardened so much I wondered whether she _could_ laugh anymore, but she managed to bear a half smile. She took my head in both arms and sighed deeply.

"I hope my friends are all okay."

She retreated into the house shortly after that. Repeatedly I whinnied for her, even yanking against my ropes in frustration, but she would not come back. No longer with company, and with nothing to eat, I merely hung my head and stared miserably at the dry ground.

I rejoiced when Ilia finally came outside again; by that time, it was dark. This time, however, she was not alone. A tiny old woman, barely reaching up to my shoulder, trotted in her wake, and they both stood next to me.

"So this is the horse you knew from your village," mused the old woman. She held out a small, wrinkled hand near my nose. "She is a fine mare. One of the finest I have ever seen. Is she yours?"

Ilia shook her head. "No. She is my friend's horse. He-"

She paused. A shadow passed over her face and reflected her sadness. "I wish I knew where he was."

The old woman switched her gaze from me to Ilia. She looked sympathetic. "Don't worry, my dear. If the goddesses have smiled upon him, he is safely back in your hometown. What did you say his name was again?"

"Link." Ilia patted my neck softly, staring off into space. Her eyes flickered up toward the sky, where she gazed listlessly at the stars.

"Well, I'm sure this Link will be pleased to hear that his horse is safe," the older woman smiled encouragingly. "And that you are, too."

"For the moment." Ilia closed her eyes, letting out her breath through her mouth. "Impaz, what will happen to us here?"

So the old woman's name was Impaz. I struggled to keep the name fresh in my mind.

"My dear, I have seen and heard a great deal. The royal family used to boast about a Hero, one who would emerge in this age and banish evil away. It is for this reason why I have remained in this village for so long. My objective is to meet the Hero once he arrives here. I pray that he shall also carry with him the Rod from the heavens…" her voice feebly trailed away.

"Impaz?"

The old woman gave a thin smile, the wrinkles lining her face as she did so. "I believe that in these dark times, the Hero shall awaken in time. He may have already, for our knowledge. That is why I must stay here, dear. I must. But not you. You are not meant to be tied to this place like I am."

Ilia stared at the woman incredulously. "Then what must I do?"

"Escape from here," Impaz told her. "Take the mare with you. Leave this place as far behind you as possible."

"Escape? Is that possible?" Ilia glanced toward the crumbling general store toward her right side.

Impaz nodded grimly. "You may slip past unnoticed, if you leave right now. While it is nighttime."

Ilia looked unsure. She hesitated with her reply, absentmindedly laying her hand on my forehead. She was silent for a moment, possibly contemplating the pros and cons of attempting an escape. Finally she nodded. "I'll try. But what about you? I can't just leave you behind."

"My dear, I could not leave even if I wanted to," Impaz said. "As I mentioned, I must wait here for the Chosen Hero. Don't worry," she added as Ilia's face looked pleading. "He will come. I can feel it."

"All right," Ilia relented. "Where should I go?"

"For now, take your horse and retreat north through the foothills. Head for Hyrule Castle Town. There is your best bet for safety."

What happened after that became confusing; Ilia had pulled herself onto my back, and Impaz pulled the knots free from the post. They left the cords tied around my head as some kind of makeshift bridle. Before we moved off, Ilia looked down to the old woman.

"Good bye, Impaz," she said. "Give my regards to the Chosen Hero, when he comes."

Impaz smiled. "Farewell, my dear. Send my greetings to your friend Link."

With that, I felt pressure around my ribs from Ilia's heels, and I automatically trotted off. The rigorous movement made my stiff legs protest, yet at the same time it felt wonderful to be leaving my imprisonment. Being in the hands of a friend, I had the feeling that everything would soon be right again. I thought of Link. Perhaps I would see him again.

I balked about halfway through the village. Ilia gripped my mane for balance and whispered, "What's the matter, girl?"

There was a twang, and then a fire wreathed arrow darted at my feet. I reared in panic, nearly unseating Ilia, as many more arrows shot out from bow-wielding Bulblins in the shadows. I snorted, looking in every direction for a way to hide.

"Run, Epona!" Ilia cried into my ear. "Run!"

Her voice brought me to reason, and I touched ground and bounded forward, out of the range of the fire arrows. The Bulblins shrieked in anger at their escaped prisoners, and several of the more agile individuals sprinted across the balconies above my head in hot pursuit. Without any guidance from Ilia, I headed toward the mouth of the cavern, which, to the best of my knowledge, led to the outside foothills.

Neither of us were prepared for what happened next; out of the corner of my eye I saw two Bulblins leap from the balcony, hell-bent on seizing the girl from my back. As hard as I was running, I could not stop it. From the force of the creature's weight, Ilia slid from my back and collapsed to the ground. She was out of my sight within seconds, since I ran harder still with two determined Bulblins stowing away on my back.

One imitated Ilia and sat with his legs clasped tightly around my torso, whooping like a mad cow. The other had missed me and held tightly onto my tail, crying out in distress. The two combined were very heavy, and with this extra load on me, I could not gallop very fast, nor could I buck them off. Regardless, I ran from the village, blazing past the grounded Bulblins outside the entrance and turning south, through the foothill trail. I never knew what became of Ilia, and I would never know until a long while later.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you people can find the irony in this chapter. When ilia and Impaz bade each other goodbye, Ilia says, **"Give my regards to the Chosen Hero, when he comes."** Then Impaz says, **"Send my greetings to you friend Link." **It's ironic how that, while they don't know it, they are in fact speaking of the same person.**

**See 'ya.**


	5. Chapter 4

Throughout the night, I paid little mind to where I ended up. I must have left the foothills by dawn, for by the time the sun was beginning to rise, I was crossing yet another bridge. It was likely the longest one in Hyrule, stretching at least two or three miles from edge to edge. I would learn later on that this was the Bridge of Eldin, though to me, it was a great stone monster. To look down was nearly suicide itself; on both narrow sides, the bridge hung over a seemingly bottomless gorge, which was eerily shrouded in thick black shadows.

Despite my most valiant efforts, I could not rid myself of the two stowaways that were still riding me. The Bulblins had, for the most part, quieted down, and were slumped over my back, only half awake. I was exhausted; I had not slept at all that night, or even stopped to rest for that matter. When I could gallop no longer, I walked, my head hanging low and my feet dragging with each languid step. I had not the energy to bolt, to buck, or to rear; no urge to throw the pests from my back. I did not even spook as I crossed the Bridge of Eldin, even when I was walking over a vast, never ending gorge with only a few feet of stone supporting my weight.

Fresh sunlight bathed the mountains in gold. Now that the bridge was behind me, I had wandered into yet another stretch of prairie. Patches of light and darkness spotted the land, and since the sun had not yet overcome the horizon, the temperature was cool and moisture clung to the air. In the distance, I could see a wall of red rock standing defiantly at the end of the plain. Enclosed inside, or so I thought, was an enormous mountain that loomed over the canyon like a tree over an anthill. I had never laid eyes on a mountain before, and I was surprised by how small it made me feel.

Behind my head, I heard a faint gurgle. The Bulblins were roused suddenly, and the one sitting in front grabbed the rope reins and tugged to the side, urging me to turn around. I stopped walking, ducking my head down pitifully, and did not comply. I felt a painful jab in my side as the creatures both egged me on. They wanted me to retrace my steps across the Bridge of Eldin, and to return to the foothills, I guessed. But, I would not. They were not my masters. Despite what harrowing experiences I had gone through with these creatures, I did not fear them, mainly because they were unarmed and riding me in an aimless way for hours, and only now did they surface and ask me to serve them.

My head jerked side to side with the ropes; the Bulblins had become impatient and were trying to turn me around by force. I stamped a hoof, but I stood my ground. I realized suddenly that I was stronger than they. Against their tugging, their kicking, their "commands," I began to walk forward by my own will, my neck arched so far that my chin rested against my chest. I was not afraid anymore.

Yet again, I was struck hard in the side. With an angry snort, I kept walking forward. The Bulblins were now greatly annoyed that I was ignoring their cues, and the one sitting in behind his comrade raised a gnarled hand and slapped me on the rump.

That did it. I reared up, plunging through my weakness of pain and fatigue, and whinnied with rage, pawing the air for a few seconds. Then I burst into an adrenalin-fueled gallop, breathing hard and fast. The Bulblins had been thrown off their guard and forced to hold on for dear life. I gave no mind to them as I ran. I pounded mercilessly across the grass, which was now fully illuminated with the morning sun. With no real destination, I headed for the canyon.

Strides of land churned beneath my hooves; I would not be stopped. The Bulblins had managed to stay on my back until I entered the pass that led through the rocks. I could soon see a gate in my path. It seemed far away at first, but in my frenzied run, I saw it rapidly approaching. Gathering up the reserves of my strength, I curled my forelegs and soared. I cleared the gate with inches to spare, and to my triumphant glee, the two Bulblins were thrown into the air and to the ground behind the fence with a loud _oomph._

I knew that my enemies were rid of, however, I found that I could not stop running. Heedless to anything standing in my way, I galloped headlong into a new village. I vaguely noticed that this place was very similar to the Hidden Village. Only here, instead of Bulblins, there were a few people scattered here and there. They all bounded out of my way as I hurtled past.

One figure stood in my path, holding out his hands, possibly signaling for me to stop. I would not be captured again. Not caring whether I trampled him or not, I continued running. The person knew this, and at the very last second he veered to the side and let me pass.

I found that I was about to run into a pool of water. I reluctantly slid to a stop, ending with a half rear. Once again, I felt something jump onto my back, grabbing hold of my mane. Another dared to try and catch me again? I leapt into the pool and splashed in circles, bucking and kicking with all the energy I had left. After enough tries, the foolish person was sent to the ground. I did not look back at him, but I paced endlessly around the pool; where was I to go now?

The rope reins were dragging across the water now; they had flown over my head at some point during the flight. The same person who had jumped out of my way before appeared again. He took hold of the ropes and with his own strength alone, tried to stop me from running. I reared again, furiously pulling against him with all my might. He was surprisingly strong; I could not escape the force immediately. This made me angrier. I hammered the ground with my front hooves, sending splashes to the sides, and I feverishly pawed the water.

Suddenly the rope went slack. The man standing in front of me froze in place, lowering his arms. I gave him a nasty look, with my teeth glaring and my mane standing on end. I fully expected him to draw back, but the fool stayed where he was, his eyes hardened on me, searching me. For what?

"Epona," he whispered. "Is that you?"

My name! He knew my name! I snorted loudly him. This couldn't have been a human _I_ knew; this man in a green tunic and smelling like blood and wolves…

Until he spoke again. "Epona, it's me, Link! Remember?"

His voice…it was so calm and gentle; I had heard it before. I was still, breathing hard, my head elevated. Now I looked at this human truly. Was he really my master? He wore different clothing, and he carried a sword. The only time I had ever laid eyes on a sword was when it was in the hands of Rusl, Ordon's only warrior. Link, as I remembered him, was no warrior.

He took a few steps closer to me, extending his hand to touch my muzzle. I let him. He kept his hand on my face, tracing his finger along the blaze.

"Easy, whoa," he said. "I don't know where you came from, or who has been roughing you up." He glanced pitifully at my back, which was skinned and irritated as ever. "But I'm glad you're here." With both hands, he brought my head level to his. Two blue eyes gazed through me, like those of a father inspecting his child. "You're safe now, Epona," he told me. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. You're safe."

Simply by the way he spoke, the kindness of his voice, his compassion, I believed him. I nestled my weary head on his shoulder, an act I used to do with him when I was a foal. I felt his arms tighten around my neck.

I do not know whether I found him, or if he found me instead. Though I was many miles away from Ordon, I now felt quite at home.

* * *

**Blaze: For those who aren't savvy horsepeople, the blaze is a marking that appears on some horses' faces. It is white and covers the front part of their face, and sometimes their muzzle. From what I can see in the games, Epona APPEARS to have a blaze, but it may actually be a stripe, which is often confused with a blaze. However, the term 'blaze' can also refer to that part of the face, regardless of the marking it has.**

**I understand that this one was short. I wanted to add more, but I found that I could not give this piece any more. Just to let you know; the scene of Colin's kidnapping and the fight on the Bridge of Eldin WON'T be written in this story. Sorry, but I think that would be a little boring to write, since it has already been fleshed out pretty well in the game.**

**P.S: Next chapter will probably be the last one. Until then, be sure to review!**


	6. Chapter 5

My most difficult trials were over, but little did I know that the journey had only begun. The day Link and I reunited became yet another race for survival. I soon learned that the rest of the Ordon children resided in that place called Kakariko Village, which, during that very afternoon, was raided by Bulblins. King Bulblin was among them, and he and his minions kidnapped the boy Colin. It was I who carried Link through battle to rescue him. Before then, I was never trained as a warhorse, however, with Link guiding me, I faced my fears with renewed confidence.

We underwent many ventures after that. I visited and revisited every landmark of Hyrule, until I knew every province by heart. I knew the mappings of the plains, the foothills, and the name of every river and town. I forged pathways through lands no horse could cross before myself, took my master to places he could not have reached alone.

Link could not always be with me; he often disappeared for days, or even weeks at a time. Our partnership remained as happy and strong as ever, although it had changed. Our tasks no longer entailed herding goats or clearing hurdles. My master was no longer the wrangler I remembered. He had evolved, in an unfairly short time, into a swordsman. A warrior. A killer.

I never thought Link to be capable of killing, but during our ventures I saw it with my own eyes. With his sword he slaughtered every enemy that crossed our path, every foe that stood in our way. Something else had changed about him, the way he acted, and even the way he looked. Though he was as good and kind as he ever was, Link always appeared to hide some mystery beneath his words, something that flashed into view once in a while as he brandished his sword. It was mirrored in his eyes. Something beastlike.

I was terribly lonely when he was absent, although I always remained hopeful. I could hear the sound of that song, the one Link used to call me with, echoing in every part of Hyrule. There was a mysterious power in that melody. I could hear it from miles away, no matter where I was, and if I followed the music I would always find Link standing in front of me, smiling. That was a notion I kept close to my heart, of every minute Link was away. I would always hear that song eventually, and eventually, my master would always return to me.

I migrated across Hyrule Field for a season. For almost three months, I did not see my master. I strained to listen for the song, my song, but I could never catch a note. Our last parting occurred in Kakariko Village. It was also then when Ilia was brought there, rescued and in one piece, although she seemed strangely distant from me. Link's departure was abrupt; he did not even say good-bye. He probably meant for me to stay within the confines of the village, for my own safety. But nobody would keep me contained there. I left of my own accord, and headed north.

The time crept by, with no sight or sound from Link. I was filled with sorrow. Hating myself, I believed he had at last abandoned me. Had he traveled so far away, he had forgotten his life here in Hyrule? Did he decide to become the Chosen Hero? It was a title that people soon began to address him with when he turned warrior. Was he the same Hero I had heard of in the Hidden Village? The very worst theory, one I refused to believe, was that he was dead, killed in some battle, and erased cruelly from existence.

* * *

My wanderings brought me back to Faron Province, to the woods I used to know so well. It was a clear night, with the stars glistening and the moon looming above my head like a white orb. The woods were teeming with sights and sounds; rustling leaves, groaning tree branches, crickets chirping, frogs croaking. I stopped by the forest spring to rest; my travel-worn hooves were dully sore. I lowered my head to the spring water and began to drink.

I raised my head up at once. My attention focused on the cave through which I had come through moments ago. From the shadows came a beastly wolf, padding along slowly with its head lowered passively. I backed away from the spring, snorting with alarm. It was not the wolf that frightened me, but the strange creature that sat astride its back. It was small, imp-like, and coated with shining black skin. Its rather large head was crowned with some kind of ebony helmet, covering one of its eyes. The eye that was not covered was bright orange and cat-like.

The pair ignored me completely, for the moment. The wolf made his way toward the spring and drank from it, heaving slightly from exhaustion. The imp rider sat back against the wolf's spine and yawned dismissively. She was asleep within minutes.

For some reason, I did not run. Something told me that the wolf was not a danger to me. As a horse, I knew what to look for in a hunting predator, and my instincts allowed me to relax in this wolf's presence. However the imp was a mystery to me, being some kind of cross between animal and human. I watched it warily from the corner of my eye.

The wolf drank to his heart's content, and only then did he tilt his gaze toward me. I started. Something in those compassionate blue eyes was familiar….

The wolf spoke to me quietly, but clearly. _"Epona, how wonderful to see you."_

"_What?" _I snorted again. _"You know who I am? Who are you?" _

The wolf turned to me, craning his neck up to meet my gaze. _"Epona, it's me, Link."_

Before I could retort, he resumed. _"I know I look different, but I assure you, it's me. You never knew this, but I can change forms."_

"_You can't be,"_ I said. _"It can't be possible…"_ But it was. His scent was the same, though it mingled with the smells of rain, and blood. _"Prove it to me," _I demanded.

"_We first joined up again in Kakariko, remember?" _the wolf said. _"You nearly ran me over."_

I was incredulous. _"It's really you, Link. For the first time in my life, I can well understand your speech."_

"_It's certainly astounding," _the wolf said. _"Ever since I learned to speak with animals, I wondered what it would be like to talk to you. To understand you truly."_

"_You understood me well, Link," _I said. _"And I thought I knew you well, but you have grown intriguing. I cannot read you as I once did. Tell me; how did you get this way?"_

"_Oh, you mean the fur and the tail?" _The wolf gestured comically. _"Yes, it is a rather interesting story. You know of the Twilight?"_

"_The Twilight?"_

"_It is a parallel realm that exists independently from the Light. However, when Ordon was first attacked so long ago, the Twilight began to combine with our world. I tumbled into it by mistake, and I transformed into a wolf."_

"_Just like that?" _I asked. _"How?"_

"_It's hard to say. It's come to my attention that the Goddesses were behind it. Throughout Hyrule's history, there echoed a prophecy of a Chosen Hero who would save both the Light and Shadow worlds from evil."_ He sounded distant, thoughtful. _"The Twili always believed that the Hero would appear as a divine beast, bearing the crest of the Goddesses."_

I did not respond for a moment. My gaze fleeted from the gray wolf standing before me to a glowing light emanating from his paw. The shapes of three golden triangles were evident on the mitt. Finally I breathed, _"You're the Chosen Hero."_ The wolf nodded meekly.

"_I always had the feeling," _I said. _"You changed quite a bit, Link. It wasn't just the sword, or the fighting, but the way people saw you from then on. I could have told you how many times people preformed a double take when you walked by, how they whispered things in undertone about you. The way they nicknamed you the 'hero.' Yes, I thought it would be you."_

The wolf's lips curled in what appeared to be a smile. _"You know me as well as any human, Epona," _he said. _"Perhaps more so. I had hoped that when I saw you again, that I would be human instead."_

"_What ails you?"_

The wolf heaved a sigh. _"I'm trapped in this form. You see, the reason why we haven't been together in so long is because of Zant."_

"_Zant? Who is Zant?"_ I asked.

"_The reason why Twilight pervaded the lands," _the wolf stated simply. _"It was he who cursed Hyrule in the first place. He took over Hyrule Castle, cast everyone into spirits, and set loose those horrible shadow beings. For months now, I have been trying to thwart him, to gather fused Shadows in order to match his strength."_

"_Did you succeed?"_

The wolf glanced downward, eyes downcast. _"No. Zant caught up to us in the end, and stole the Fused Shadows, and cursed me. He hurt Midna, too." _He turned his muzzle over his shoulder to where the imp was quietly sleeping. _"Stuck in my wolf form, I carried her all the way to the castle. She was cured of her injuries, but for an enormous sacrifice…"_ His voice trailed away.

"_Link?"_ I said.

The wolf's head snapped up. He shrugged slightly, and then continued. _"I won't be human again, not unless I reach the Sacred Grove. There is a relic waiting for me there…the Master Sword. That, I believe, will break my curse. It is somewhere in these woods, I know it."_

As I listened to Link's story, I marveled at the concepts he spoke of. Human matters had always been beyond my realm of understanding. Now as I comprehended his words, it occurred to me how wonderfully complex humans really were. They worried so much about concepts that were beyond me; justice, rationalization, and destiny… they all seemed far-fetched, imagined. My kind was different from people; we did not argue such things. My lifestyle was all about finding food, and staying alive. That was all. I could no longer deny how vastly different I was from Link.

"_You see now what I must do,"_ the wolf Link said. _"I need to retrieve the Master Sword and break the curse. And, I must keep Midna with me always. She needs me. She won't admit it," _If a wolf could chuckle, he did. _"…But we really need each other now. After I return to normal, then, who knows?"_

I nickered sadly. _"Our lives shall never be what they were. Will they?"_

"_I don't know,"_ Wolf Link said truthfully. _"Probably not."_

"_Then will we ever see each other again?"_

The wolf nodded his head. _"I am sure of it. In fact, I may need you before this is all over."_

"_You can rely on me,"_ I assured him. _"If you ever need me, for any reason, call me with that song. I will come."_

Wolf Link's eyes glinted, reflecting his gratitude through his pupils, and he inclined his head. _"I shall. You are a good horse, Epona. You really are."_

He began to walk away, still looking at me. The imp called Midna did not wake, but her face twitched slightly in her slumber. The wolf twisted his head around one last time, and said, _"The Sacred Grove is waiting. I must go."_ And he trotted back into the forest cave, and disappeared.

"_Good bye, Link,"_ I said to myself. _"Hurry up and return to your true form…"_

* * *

**A/N: And so ends another short story by yours truly. I hope you all enjoyed it. Obviously, everything else that happens with Epona and Link is fleshed out in the game.If you haven't played the game, then, uh, PLAY IT!**

**Anyway, I do hope that you all will leave more reviews. I'm also hoping for some more Author Alerts, because I do intend on publishing some more new stories REAL soon.**

**Happy Reading,**

**Twilight Stallion**


End file.
